causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of Las Vegas, Part 2
Kings of Las Vegas, Part 2 is the sixth chapter of Volume 9. It aired on June 4, 2012. Synopsis Jacob Fallon's life is on the line, and the only way to save him... Is to win big at poker! Plot Detective Mal Fallon and Detective Blaise Corso enter the Lexxer Casino's high rollers' room as Bardan Stone and Fiona Flynn. They realize that their competition will be four of the most notorious criminals of the west. Mal presents his briefcase of $1 million to security and moves to his seat in the room. As he moves to his seat, a Hispanic man named Tomas Angel abruptly stops him and congratulates Mal for making it this far into the mission. Blaise asks him who he is and he responds by saying he is here on behalf of Esmeralda Salazar and the Flores cartel. She looks over at the table of briefcases of buy-ins and sees not five, but six briefcases. Tomas tells them that he is playing as well. If Mal wins, then his father is freed. If Tomas wins, then Esmeralda gets the money and whatever will happen to Jacob will happen. Tomas leaves to be seated and Mal comes up with a strategy: play conservatively. Blaise gives Mal some last minute advice, saying that he should fold on low pairs, unsuited cards, bet on an Ace and an eight, and keep his eyes peeled. The dealer starts shuffling and tells the group of the rules. The dealer deals his cards. Mal receives a pair of fives. He folds. Another round is dealt and he folds again. Another is dealt and he has an Ace and an eight and he folds again. As the game goes on, Mal's pot grows. Joey Jawbreakers takes Sanjuro's chips and Sanjuro is out. 30-piece and Madame Tiamo are later out, leaving Joey, Tomas, and Mal (Bardan). Joey insults Mal but he ignores him, not saying a word. Mal notices that Joey's left eye starts to spasm ever so slightly. Joey then apologizes for insulting Bardan and new cards are dealt. Joey's eye twitches again. Tomas puts all of his chips in and Joey asks Mal what his choice will be, eye twitching once again. Mal decides to raise and pushes in one million in chips. Tomas ends up losing and the round is finished with Joey and Mal left. Blaise comes over to Mal and says that he made it to the final round. Mal is worried of his low chips. Tomas comes over to the two and wants to talk in private. Outside of the hotel, Tomas explains that he was trying to lose that hand. Mal tells him that he notices Joey's eye twitch. Tomas says that Joey is only faking it to get Mal to bet all of his chips in the final round and finally lose. If Tomas loses, he will be severely punished. Tomas is about to report his progress to Esmeralda when he turns around and takes out a knife, slicing it and grazing Mal's side. Mal tackles him and he falls into the fountain behind him. He gets out and walks away. Blaise offers to walk Mal back to the hotel and clean his wound up. Back at the precinct lab, Natara is with Kai who is examining the heel tip of the shoe she used to puncture the Russian pimp's lung. Natara checks her phone for missed calls but none are from Mal. Kai tells Natara that she seems preoccupied. He knows about the recent proposal and shows her the security camera footage of Oscar proposing outside in the parking lot. Kai offers to listen to her and starts talking about how marriage is a sacred thing. He concludes his speech by saying something sexual and Natara is angered. She leaves. A few minutes later, she is out in the parking lot. She takes out her phone and calls Mal. He finally picks up and asks Natara why she sounds distressed. She asks Mal what's been doing on with him and he just says that it's stuff with Jacob. She doesn't know that he is in Las Vegas. In the background, Blaise tells Mal to take his shirt off to clean up the blood stains. Natara hears this and is bewildered, thinking that Blaise is trying to undress him in another way. Mal tells her that he has to go and the line goes dead. After the awkward phone conversation, Mal turns to Blaise and asks her why she had to tell him to undress so loudly while he was on the phone. Mal takes takes off his shirt and Blaise applies antiseptic onto the wound. She asks him if he remembers their first case together which was dealing with a gangland murder in Hunters Point. Blaise says she had just transferred in from Bakersfield and the two were immediately assigned as partners. They go on about the case until Blaise finishes cleaning up Mal's wound. She puts a bandage over the wound and recalls the moment when he first took her to the Drunk Tank after the first case. She asks him if choosing her over Natara for this mission meant anything, and that the two should try to be more than friends. She leans over to Mal and says they should "relax" after a long day. Mal stops Blaise and says they're already more than friends, close friends. She believes that he only trusts her with his life and not his heart and tells him that he is too afraid to tell the woman he likes of his feelings. Later, she demands Mal to get dressed and says that he has a poker game to win. They are back in the high rollers' room, seeing the four eliminated players sit off to the side. The final round is about to begin. Blaise gives Mal last minute advice and he sits down. Cards are dealt and Mal starts to notice Joey's eye twitch. He folds every time he sees Joey's eye twitch. Some rounds later, Mal gets an ace and a king of hearts. Joey's lower lip trembles nervously and Mal calls, pushing all of his chips in. The dealer calls out a queen of hearts and says that Bardan Stone wins, Joey is out. Mal reaches out to shake Joey's hand for a good game but he gets Bardan Stone and Fiona Flynn to enter the room instead. Mal is revealed as an impostor and a cop, which aggravates the criminals in the room. Joey aims his gun at Mal and security tries to calm everyone down. Mal flips the poker table and the gun shoots at a chandelier above. Bardan tells Fiona to grab the suitcase of winning money and Blaise tackles Fiona to the ground as Tomas drop kicks Bardan. Joey's gun is aimed at Mal's chest again but he grabs a dice stick and throws it at Joey, slamming him into a roulette table. Mal trips and falls and Joey tries to crush him. Mal punches him and he flies back into a slot machine, unconscious, as coins pour out near him. Blaise gets Mal and the two escape. They see Tomas fleeing with the briefcase of money and chase him down until they run into Esmeralda. Behind her is the white van from earlier, carrying Jacob. Mal demands Esmeralda to hand over his father. Jacob explains to Mal that everything was simply a trick to get the Flores cartel to move to Nevada. The poker tournament was to just get the big time criminals in jail. Jacob was never captured and all of this was to get the Flores cartel to be more powerful. Jacob and Esmeralda get insid the van and drive off. Mal is angry at Jacob for tricking him and Blaise. He wonders how he will explain this to Maria Yeong. Blaise reminds him that he put three of the most notorious gang members in jail and that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. She decides to do more gambling even after what happened. Bonus Scene The next night, Natara walks up to the Drunk Tank and reads a text from Mal, saying he wants her to come grab a drink and finish talking about what had happened yesterday. She goes inside to see Mal and Blaise sitting together comfortably. She hears them talk about dating and Mal says that she is one of his best friends. Mal then kisses Blaise on the cheek and it feels like a huge slap in the face to Natara. She walks out of the bar without Mal or Blaise even seeing her and continues walking down the street. Inside the bar, Mal looks at the door expectantly, waiting and not noticing if Natara ever entered or left. Natara decides to take a taxi to Oscar Santos's house and tells him that she will marry him. Category:Episode